Rinse Him Away
by Hiruma Musouka
Summary: A love lost long ago thanks to a queen is finally renewed. Yue/Usagi - This was my first written story, so despite mistakes and the occasional bad grammar, I'm going to preserve it as is to show how I've progressed.


This is both a song fic and a short story about Queen Selenity on the moon kingdom thinking about her daughter and an unknown love (well it WAS and unknown love). I don't own Sailor Moon or the other Clamp product I mention in here and I don't own the song Rinse from Vanessa Carlton. During the song parts the writing in (...) are Selenity's memories.  
  
Rinse him away _____________  
  
Queen Selenity was watching the Earth or more specifically her daughter, Tsukino, Usagi. Selenity was a beautiful woman with long silver hair with lovely light lavender highlights in two buns with streamers falling in graceful waves like an ethereal waterfall that belongs in the home of immortals. She also wore a pure white dress that hugged her body and spread out when it reached her feet and pooled around her. The dress had a lovely golden crescent moon at the top of the dress, which didn't have any sleeves or straps. Many people who have had the privilege to see her had thought her a goddess at first glance but she was not. No one could argue with that fact because the proof was right in front of them, gods don't die and she was mearly a spirit of her former self being as tall as a foot with violet pixie wing coming from her back and a golden crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
As she was watching her daughter she saw her arguing with Mamoru to her know as Endymion, but this time both of them were in their past forms. She frowned, she hadn't been able to view her daughter for the last couple of months and she was worried and this fight had only strengthened her fears that her daughter was regaining unwanted memories. In the past Serenity had been in love with someone other then Endymion and the two had been best friends that had been betrothed to each other to unite the Earth and the Moon Kingdom. At the moment her daughter was 18 and now as tall as Haruka to the surprise of the scouts, it was at this time that her daughter was a few months past the time when she had died and she feared that her planned Crystal Tokyo, a stronger silver millenium, would be destroyed if those memories returned so she had used her powers to give the scouts and Serenity false memories were she loved Endymion and if she remember along with Endymion then even if the scouts couldn't remember all would be ruined.  
  
A strong glow from the orb that showed her Serenity brought her out of her revelations.  
  
"No! It's can't be happening!" she exclaimed.  
  
Her daughter was glowing a golden color associated with the royal Lunarians when they attempt their magic. The glow seemed to be the strongest near her symbol which was to not surprise to the queen but that was not what had startled her. The golden glow was fading to quicksilver and so was Serenity's long golden hair. At the same time her ocean blue eyes were darkening to a royal blue as specks of silver and golden appeared at the edges of her eyes. As the glow faded so that it appeared to be a small glow mearly outlining her body the symbol of the moon glowed a silver color as small cracks appeared in it one after another, then the golden symbol fell apart turning into sparks of light as they fell reveling a silver moon on her forehead. The physical representation that Serenity was Cosmos was that her moon was silver while any other royal Lunarian's moon was gold, a secret well guarded by the royal family.  
  
She sighed, if Serenity had regained enough of her memory to know she was Cosmos and to break the spell disguising her moon then there was no avoiding it, she knew of her love. Returning her gaze to the orb she saw the two staring at each other from across what she now realized was a clearing in a forest for there were trees surrounding them and they were standing in grass and flowers which abounded around Serenity's feet. Serenity was gazing at him with a sad, apologetic, yet amused smile while Endymion stared at her in shock, eyes wide with his mouth slightly open. She had to admit to herself, even in the past she had never seen him loose his composure and it was quite funny. Although her daughter's love never had either.  
  
Her daughter held herself up proud as she tried to explain something to Endymion. She then moved back to stand near someone as she held that person's hand and looked up at them lovingly. As the orb cleared itself so she could see who it was her breath was caught in her throat. She sighed, "Yueh."  
  
The person standing next to Serenity was a perfect impression of a Lunarian prince because all royal Lunarians have the ability to grow large pure white wings from their back making them look like angels to unknowing people. Despite this obvious feature he was still handsome. He had long silver hair, that would have went somewhat passed the ground had his feet been touching it, and it was held back with a light violet band halfway down at the middle of his back. He had violet eyes, which seemed cold at the moment while watching Endymion until he looked at Serenity. He was wearing robes and the main color was white with blue trimmings and a blue gem in the middle of his chest alone with a large silver earring on his ear that had a royal blue gem in it. Also, despite Serenity's major growth in height he was still so tall that she only reached a couple inches past his shoulder.  
  
As Serenity held onto his hand she talked to Endymion with a pleading look on her face and then he started talking and she could tell Endymion was trying to convince Serenity of something. She just shook her head and said something to him then took her right hand that wasn't holding Yueh's hand and put the index finger on her forehead right on the moon and looked at Endy and said three words that even the queen could guess.  
  
Luna mind meld.  
  
A small beam of silver light shot out connecting her moon sign and Endymion's forehead. His eyes then clouded over as if in a trace then a second later the beam was gone and she removed her finger from her head and looked at him with worry. He had come out of the trace and was now looking at the ground. She then asked him something and he looked at her smiled then said something to her then turned and talked to Yueh who smiled slightly at whatever he said. Endymion then bowed and as he did he was becoming translucent and as he finished bending down then remaining form of him bust into sparkles and a wisp of wind picked the sparkles and then headed to the northeast. Serenity then said something to Yueh looking happier the Selenity had ever seen her. Yueh nodded and bent his head down and gave her a kiss. She then pulled away smiled then closed her eyes as her wings sprouted from her back and she took off into the air about five feet off the ground, but turned around and said something to Yueh and the two of them headed of to the south where Selenity could feel several strong magical powers.  
  
Selenity turned away and the orb went foggy preventing any more from being seen.  
  
"I can't believe this! All the hard work I went through trying to secure a way for the Silver Millenium to exist once more and bring peace and she throws it all away so she can be with some winged man!" She stared flying back and forth in a line as if pacing in the air. "There has got to be some way to salvage what left of this to remake the future." She sat down resting on a stone and her mind wandered to the music that was constantly playing on her home. Sometimes being music from her time like the waltz that just ended or sometimes it was music from the Earth right now. The song she heard playing though brought back buried memories of the Silver Millenium concerning her daughter and this very matter.  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes  
  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
  
("You're banned from Earth I will not allow you to see him again!" "You can't keep me here I will return to Earth to see him even if I have to fight my own senshi and teleport there!")  
  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
  
For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
(*crying* "Why, why can't mother just accept him like everyone else.")  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't hold him this way  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't love him this way  
  
("Just forget him! You'll never be able to be with him! He has a responsibility and you can't be with him if you are to inherit the throne!" "Well maybe I don't want the throne! Give it to Venus I'd rather be with him!")  
  
How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
  
She need to be held in his arms to be free  
  
("He can't protect you! You'll just get hurt!" "Yes he can! Mother I feel safer with him then I do with the senshi or in this palace for that matter! I feel as if I can do anything and in her my every action is watched and I'm hardly allowed to do anything by myself!")  
  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
  
'till she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms  
  
Of a man  
  
("I don't understand! Why can't you just accept him and let me stay with him!" "Love doesn't matter your going to get married to Endymion to cement the allegiance between Earth and the moon and make the Silver Alliance stronger!"  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't hold anybody this way  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't love him  
  
("Why are you still seeing him! How do you think you fiancée will feel knowing this!" "Endy and I are just best friends! He likes it that I found someone to love why can't you!")  
  
  
  
And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
  
What could be worse then leaving something behind  
  
(*Standing at balcany* "I'll run away and go to Earth even though I hate leaving the moon behind like this." Turns around to go inside. "Hahahahah!" Turns. "BERYL!")  
  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
  
It's loneliness she finds.  
  
("You're powerless bitch! Your kingdom destroyed and everyone's dead except you and those cats! All the power that covered the moon was drained away little by little as I finally destroyed this kingdom! You're all alone! I have WON!" "I may be alone but you won't win!" "NOOOOO!!!")  
  
If only he was mine  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise She'd been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
She must rinse him She must rinse him She can't rinse him She can't rinse him She can't, she won't, she must rinse him She can't, she won't, she must rinse him She must rinse this all away She can't hold him this way She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't love him this way  
  
She sighed, "That song was not exactly the help I needed for thinking on how to recreate Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Perhaps you should leave things the way they are Your Highness."  
  
"Yes I've seen the two and they seem quiet happy to stay near each other and Keroberos."  
  
She turned around to see two women standing behind her. The first woman on the left was wearing a sailor fuku with dark red maroon bows. She had dark green hair that looked almost black and was carrying a key like staff with a garnet at the top in the middle of a large group with a small heart on top. "Sailor Pluto." she said nodding to the scout then turning to look at the other woman. The lady had hazel eyes and hair that went to her lower back and was wearing a very pretty reddish-brown skirt that went a little past her knees with a white long-sleeved blouse and reddish brown high-heel shoes. She was standing with her hands folded in front of her and a small smile on her face at the queen's surprise. "Why, Pluto I wasn't suspecting you or Kaho to be here. However what do you mean leave them alone."  
  
"I believe that it would be overall better if you leave Serenity and Yueh be," Kaho said.  
  
The queen narrowed her eyes and asked, "Now why do you think that?"  
  
"Because, your majesty, the only reason your Crystal Tokyo was such a success is because Serenity never remembered Yueh so there fore she was mostly happy despite the feelings that something wasn't right that she had. Since she regained her memories though if she were to marry Mamoru and form Crystal Tokyo then she would loose her happiness and the light inside of her would start to die and so would she resulting in her having to be reborn again and again until she is with Yueh. Crystal Tokyo will then fall without her there and she would have to continue that vicious cycle again," Pluto said.  
  
"However, if you were to let her be then she would transform into Cosmos soon without having to loose anyone and she will always have Yueh, Keroberos, and the cards for companions despite being immortal and she would be happy and stronger in power because of it," Kaho added.  
  
The queen looked at the weighing the options in her mind. 'She can't rinse him' she remembers from the song. 'She would be happier and the Earth would be safer' she thought. She sighed, "I supposed it is for the best. It would also be futile to argue with the present and previous time guardians they almost always know what to say to make you give in." The two smiled.  
  
"I must tell the senshi of this new turn of events," Pluto said.  
  
". and I must return before the others start worrying," Kaho added. Both of them bowed as a portal appeared behind them and they stepped through. The queen sighed.  
  
"I hope you're happy with this path Cosmos. My little moon princess."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you liked it! It's my first SM/CCS crossover. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks go to Sailor Ronin Usa-chan because her story Love of the Moon is what gave me the idea for Kaho to have at once been a time guardian. Gomen if you didn't like me using that little fact. For anyone who likes Yueh/Sakura I suggest reading Love of the Moon. It's Great! 


End file.
